Shell Shock (Part 2) (episode)
Shell Shock Part 2 is the seventh episode of NCIS Season 10 and also the 217th episode of the entire NCIS series. Synopsis In the aftermath of discovering that one of their suspects is associated with a terrorist group based in Afghanistan, the NCIS team continue searching for new leads while Gibbs works with a Marine Captain suffering from PTSD in order to help them locate and stop the suspect from launching a potentially devastating terrorist attack, only to learn that the suspect has a partner while with Thanksgiving approaching, Abby's enthusiasm for the NCIS family dinner is growing and Tony is left curious upon learning that Ziva is making special plans for the opera. Prologue The episode begins with a recap of what happened in the previous episode and ends with NCIS Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs finding a small page of a blueprint for an unknown building before Gibbs also orders his colleagues, fellow NCIS Special Agents Anthony DiNozzo and Ziva David to find their main suspect, Randall J. Kersey, Gibbs having quickly figured out that Kersey is planning a terrorist attack. The scene opens to the sound of a beating human heart as numerous helicopters fly around in the background. As the camera pans down with the scene gaining color, it's shown that the setting is Afghanistan with various Marines walking by as equipment and vehicles sit there, waiting to be used. The sound of a guitar being played is also heard. Inside a tent, Private First Class James Hall shows Private Paul Patterson or McCartney who's busy playing on a guitar some cards with Patterson wondering if the Marine is losing to himself again. "No, man", Hall replies. "She's looking at me with her sexy little robe and her big old bedroom eyes". Seconds later, Patterson stands as Westcott enters the tent although Westcott silently tells him it's okay. At Patterson's cough, Hall stands to attention. Patterson asks Westcott if they're going on patrol tonight. "Well, if Hall can tear himself away from his new girlfriend", Westcott says. The scene then changes to show Hall running as gunfire is heard in the background. Back in the tent, Hall insists to Westcott that she's got nothing on his Sara and that before he left, her belly was out to here but that his Sara was still.. "The prettiest girl in the Sunshine State", Torres, Westcott and Patterson all say together. Once that's over, everyone ends. The scene changes again, showing Hall grunting before he falls to the ground. In the tent, Hall remarks that his baby girl's gonna be a ballerina and that Daddy's gonna buy her a tutu and that if she wants to play football, Daddy's gonna teach her how to throw a spiral. Another scene change sees Hall lying on the ground, obviously in pain as someone yells "Move! Move! Move!". Two men wearing hijabs then arrive, dragging Hall away as he shouts "Captain!". Back in the tent, Hall smiles as he says, "Daddy" before telling Westcott that it looks good on him, doesn't it? Another flashback shows Hall yelling "Captain" over and over again as he's dragged away. Back in the present, Westcott sits there, lost in thought, remembering his time in Afghanistan just as the sound of a door knocking then interrupts him. He then hears Gibbs calling his name with Gibbs still pounding on the door. In the two beds, Westcott's brother, Sergeant Evan Westcott and their father, George Westcott stir, the two awakening. Westcott then peeks through the keyhole and sees Gibbs standing outside. Upon opening the door, Westcott says, "Sir?", Westcott obviously confused by Gibbs's appearance. Gibbs then holds up a photograph of Kersey wearing a hijab with Gibbs informing Westcott that he was right about Kersey being in Arghandab. A close-up then shows Kersey in a hijab carrying a rifle. "With the enemy?", Westcott says, stunned. Placing the photograph aside, Gibbs states that Kersey is planning something here and that he's gone off grid. In the room, Evan looks on, now fully awake. Gibbs tells Westcott that NCIS needs his help to go find Kersey. It then cuts to Westcott who stares at Gibbs before Westcott swallows, obviously stunned and taken aback by the revelation. Act One Act Two Act Three Act Four Act Five Trivia *At the end of the original episode's airing, NCIS series regulars Mark Harmon (Leroy Jethro Gibbs) and Pauley Perette (Abby Sciuto) were seen talking about a hotline which current and previous members of the United States military could contact if they or their loved ones felt that the person in question was displaying signs of PTSD. Cast Series Regulars Recurring Cast Other Cast Category:NCIS Episodes Category:NCIS Season 10 Episodes Category:NCIS Episodes written by Gina Lucita Monreal Category:NCIS Episodes directed by Thomas J. Wright Category:NCIS Episodes featuring Joe Westcott Category:NCIS Episodes featuring George Westcott Category:NCIS Episodes featuring Evan Westcott Category:NCIS Episodes featuring Randall J. Kersey Category:NCIS Episodes featuring Peter Sanger Category:NCIS Episodes featuring Sam Mathis Category:NCIS Episodes featuring James Hall Category:NCIS Episodes featuring Michael Torres Category:NCIS Thanksgiving Episodes